my_life_in_a_bizarre_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Therians
Therians, or Werebeasts '''(ワービースト),' is a collective term, referring to a number of demi-humans capable of changing into animal-like beasts. Therians are able to change into humans as a way to blend into the populace. However, their transformation is emotion-centered, meaning that the slightest emotional imbalance could cause them to show their true form. Therians have great strength normally, but their strength increased frantically during a full moon. Therian transformation is said to be parasitic as their enzymes are the source of their existence; if a Werebeast bites, scratches, or shares bodily fluids with a human, then the human will transform into a werebeast overnight. Humans-turned-Therians are referred to as "Thralls" and usually appear as mindless beasts, but that is mainly because they've not learn to control their animal side. The first Therian to come into existence were the '''Werewolves' and, over time, they diverge into various groups for unknown reasons. It is believed that all Therians are descended from Lycaon, King of arcadia, who was turned into a wolf by Zeus as punishment for murdering, and burning, his own son, Pelasgus. Unfortunately, not many Therians believe this myth as most find it ridiculous and/or a promotion of werewolf-centric supremacy. Like humans, Therians are divided into clans, each group named after similar animal gatherings such as packs and prides, with each led by an Alpha. Because Therian families are large, each would act like their own micronation, having a tribal-like government to oversee it. The Therian diet varies depending on the race, but the majority are considered carnivores. All Therians have a lifespan to 400 and are not immortal. Like all animals, werebeasts do not have a menstrual cycle, but can become "in heat" during springtime and are required to take Ovaban tablets to suppress their urges, despite the fact that it causes them temporary hunger cravings and weight gaining. Social Classes: # Alpha: '''The alphas are the rulers of the Therians. As a meritocracy, the rank of alpha is not inherited, but earned. When an Alpha dies, the betas (his children, or other heads of the branch families) will fight each other to determine who will be the next alpha. # '''Beta: They are the warriors and second-in-command of the Therians. They show commitment and loyalty to their families, also acting as the discipliners to reinforce the alpha's decisions. # Runts/Omega: The weakest Therians. In every Therian family, there is always the runt of the litter. They are not as strong as their higher level counterparts; however, what they lack in strength they make up in speed. The omegas usually take on the roles of scouts and observationalists, scouring around their surroundings and report back to the beta, or to the alpha when available. # Sentinals: '''They are the guards and foot-soldiers of the Therians. Their job is to protect their group and to be on the front line with the betas. Species: # '''Werewolves: '''the first race of Therians to exist. strong and vigilant, the werewolves have spent the last 700 years regrouping and rebuilding their society after escaping from extinction. They are aggressive and stubborn, having a level of arrogance due to their overconfidence in their abilities. Like real wolves, werewolf groups are called "Packs". # '''Werecats: Similar to werewolves, werecats are a race of shape-shifters that can change from human to animal; in this case, a cat. Most werecats are depicted sly and mischievous, yet are playful and easy-going. Due to their moody personality, they can act hostile and violent, even to friendly gestures. Like real cats, werecats can be intoxicated by catnip, just like the Nekomata as well. The term for a family of werecats is a "Glaring". They do not get along wiht their werewolf cousins. # Werebears: '''the giants of the Therian race. In human form, they appear normal. However, in their true form, they stand about 20-feet-high and are stronger than werewolves. Unfortunately, they are not as fast, becoming a disadvantage when fighting against faster opponents. They are generally antisocial and nomadic, and are the only therians who have no hierarchy what-so-ever. # '''Wererats: '''A race of Therians that can change into rodents. They are cowards by nature, but are cunning and resourceful when needed to be. Unlike rats, they do not dwell in sewers and prefer the surface than the underground. It is a common stereotype that wererats like cheese; however, not all wererats like the substance and would rather taste other foods instead. A group of wererats is called a "Colony". # '''Werefoxes: '''Not to be confuse with Kitsune, the werefoxes are a canine race of therians known for their decisiveness and seductive intelligence. They are shown to be more religous than other Therians as they take their faith very deep. Unlike most therians, the females are larger in number than the males. There is a stereotype amongst the werefoxes that female foxes--vixens--are said to be voluptuous, promiscuous, and deceitful, seducing men and having their way without consideration, somewhat akin to the succubus. In reality, not all werevixens are like that and, just like human women, are more reasonable, yet emotional, and strong-willed to their sexual desires. Like the werecats, they do not get along with their werewolf cousins, but are still on good terms. # '''Werecoyotes: '''Like werewolves and werefoxes, the werecoyote is a canine therian. They are as aggressive and stubborn as their lycan cousins, but believe they are better. They share similar traits to the werewolves such as strengths and weaknesses, but both are too stubborn to admit it. Unlike the other therians, werecoyotes are much more rare as they originate in North America. # '''Werehyenas: '''A race of therians originating from Africa, they are infamous for their disturbing laugh and look down upon for being scavengers, similar to the wererats. Abilities: All therians possess a degree of superhuman abilities, such as enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Their claws and fangs are capable of ripping the flesh off of their opponents. When under a full moon, all werebeast's powers are amplified double their usual powers. all therians possess regenerative properties, enabling them to heal open wounds and regrow missing body parts. Weaknesses: * '''Mortality: '''Though they possess regenerative properties, all werebeasts are still victims to death's grasps, having a lifespan of 400 and possessing a few weaknesses. * '''Decapitation: Like vampires, werewolves can die if their head is removed. Luckily for them, when in beast form, it is difficult to remove their head as their necks become thicker. * Silver: To all Therians, silver is highly toxic to them, becoming something equivalent to acid. Even touching a bar of silver is capable of burning their skin. Unlike conventional weapons, if a weapon made out of silver comes in contact with them, it will nullify their regenerative abilities and will permanently prevent them from regenerating. * Animalism: '''Because all therians are half-beast, their "wild side" can overcloud their judgement. They can become savage and destructive depending on what triggered their feral instincts, either hunger, anguish, or sexual frustration. * '''Wolfs bane: Contrary to traditional folklore, wolfs bane does not kill Therians. Instead, it is capable of nullifying a werebeasts' transformation when ingested. However, it is not permanent and nullification will last for only about 1 hour.